Surrender
by Skates16
Summary: She'll never love me like I love her, she'll never look at me the way I look at her. She'll never feel any of these things because I'm sitting on the sidelines, watching her get hurt and being there for her. Moliver, one-shot


_This is based off a song... and I did add the lyrics in it. I suggest you go listen to the whole song, it's one of my favourites. It's Surrender by Billy Talent and I'd like to think it describes Oliver's situation, which is why I wrote this one-shot. _

**Surrender**

_Killing time before she struts her stuff  
She needs support and I've become the crutch  
She'll never know how much she means to me  
I'd play the game but I'm the referee_

I watched her walk across the hallway and stop in front of her locker. She opens it and takes down some pictures, ripping them up, her face neutral.

I close my own locker and walk towards her. I look at the one picture she held in her hands and understood what was going on.

"I told you he wasn't worth it." I told her. Miley just rolled her eyes at me, slamming her locker and walking towards the bin and throwing away the pictures of her and Jake.

"Yeah, I guess so." She says as she turns around to face me, putting on a fake smile. I'm the only one who can see through it; Lilly could possibly too but she would never do anything about it where Jake is concerned.

"Maybe you should listen to me then, when dating again." I suggested.

"I know Oliver!" She snapped. I took a step back, surprised. Miley sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound harsh."

"It's ok." I said and pulled her in for a hug. I shouldn't have done that though, holding Miley in my arms made it hard to let her go. Her scent was the only thing I could smell, my arms wrapped around her body the only thing I could feel.

But to her this was a platonic hug, one a friend gives a friend when in need. Because Miley needed me and I had to be there for her. To give her support to sustain her.

And it hurt.

"You'll find a better guy." I said softly to her. Miley then pulled away, looking up at me.

"I hope so." She said, taking a step back. I let my arms drop to my side as she then turned to walk away, but stopped when I didn't follow. "Come on Oliver."

Once again I followed, hoping she'd see the light.

_xXxXx_

"Hey Oliver." I heard Lilly say, but I didn't respond to her. I was watching Miley as she flirted with yet another guy and all I could do was sit on the side lines.

"Hello, earth to Oliver." Lilly said, waving a hand in front of my face. I turned to look at her. "I said hello."

"Hi." I said before turning to look back at Miley. I heard Lilly groan in frustration before storming off in another direction. I watched as Miley slowly walked away from the guy, still smiling at him until she reached me.

_Why can't she belong to me?_

"Oliver, I just met the cutest guy!" Miley squealed, grabbing onto my arm. I forced a smile for her, hoping she wouldn't see that it was forced.

She never suspected a thing.

"Miley, I'm a guy. I don't want to hear you gushing about guys." I said.

"Oh right. Wasn't Lilly here?" She asked, looking around.

"I guess so." I muttered, turning around and looking out at the school parking lot.

"She said she'd wait for us, unless she already got a lift home."

"Or she's on the bus already."

"Uhm, yeah… I'm not coming on the bus today." I looked at Miley quickly.

"Why?"

"Justin and I were going to walk to the beach." Miley told me quickly. "Are you ok with that?"

_No!_ I thought. "Yeah, sure. Best way to get over Jake, right?" I said instead.

Miley quickly kissed my cheek. "Thanks Oliver, you're the best!"

And with that I watched her run off into the arms of another guy while I was left with nothing.

_I never had the nerve to ask  
Has my moment come and passed?_

_xXxXx  
_

"I. Hate. My. Life." I said repeatedly as I hit my head against the table. Suddenly a pillow appeared out of nowhere and I looked up to see Lilly looking down at me, shaking her head.

"Idiot." She muttered before walking over to my bed and sitting on it. "Why don't you just tell her?"

"Because she doesn't like me like that! She made it pretty clear when she told me she was Hannah Montana." I said, turning to hit my head against the desk but hit the pillow instead.

"Things change in two years Oliver." Lilly said. "Maybe she likes you now."

"Doubt it." I said into the pillow.

"If you are trying to kill yourself, you won't succeed."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're going to come up for air now." And Lilly was right, I did lift my head to take in a breath. I glared at her before pushing the pillow off the desk.

"Lilly, what am I going to do? She's got a new guy now."

"But it won't last and she'll be heartbroken and she'll come running back to you." Lilly said simply.

"But I don't like seeing her hurt." I argued.

"Then you'll never get the girl." Lilly said as she left my room. I turned in my chair and looked out my window.

Maybe, just maybe… it wasn't too late. I could get the girl…

If I had the guts to tell her how I felt.

_Surrender yourself to me…

* * *

_

_Yeah... weird ending. It was supposed to end like that!... because that's how the song ends. Not happy but I still love it. :)  
_

_I shall now try my best to refrain from writing one-shots... Yeah, doubt that's gonna happen.  
_


End file.
